


Comprehension

by Singe_Addams



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hobbits, Horror, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singe_Addams/pseuds/Singe_Addams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam realizes the true power of the Ring. (Vampire AU ficlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comprehension

“You have no idea what the Ring did to him! What it’s still doing to him!" Frodo pointed at Gollum and choked. "You have…” Frodo clutched at his throat and Sam gasped in horror. He reached his arms around his friend but Frodo tore himself away. “You have no idea what it’s doing to me, Sam,” he whispered before his sudden shriek echoed off the bare rocks. He clawed at his throat again. Gollum startled and ran for it, obviously afraid the sound might attract enemies, and Sam was left to grapple with Frodo alone in the moonlight.

“Stop! Oh, Frodo.” Sam stubbornly drew Frodo into a hug again. “Stop, I’m sorry. No! Hold still, it’s all right.”

Frodo fought him. “You don’t know…let go!” Sam only held on tighter. Whatever demon had Frodo in its claws would have to deal with Sam Gamgee, too, that’s a fact. Frodo suddenly sagged and Sam just barely managed to catch him before he collapsed out of his hug onto the ground. Sam went to his knees and held Frodo across his lap while the two gasped for air. “You just don’t…” Frodo’s eyes were shot with desperation as they gazed on Sam. Slowly he brought his arms up in a silent plea and Sam agreeably brought him close. Frodo’s arms wound around him and his head dropped onto Sam’s shoulder. “You don’t…” Frodo whispered into Sam’s ear. “…realize.”

“It’ll be all right. It’ll be fine,” Sam soothed. Frodo gently stroked Sam’s hair away from his neck with a trembling hand. He leaned in and breathed deep. Sam realized, with some shock, that his friend and master was going to kiss him there. _Oh, but I’m sweaty and grimy_ he thought in confusion a split second before he felt a sharp pain on his skin. “Unh…?” He tried to pull away but Frodo clinched him tighter, pushed him to the ground and straddled him. Sam’s hands flailed, he couldn’t get free and the pain, the pain drove down his spine and it, it, it…

…oh, it changed. He stilled, gasping. Then he reached up and Sam’s nails dug into the back of Frodo’s head, bringing him closer, bringing the pain closer, the pleasure closer, and Frodo moaned and drew and swallowed. Sam cried out as Frodo swallowed again and again and again…and finally released him, arching back and away as a red stream flowed down his chin to spatter on his ragged grey shirt.

Sam felt the ground beneath his shoulders grow warm and wet and finally, finally understood.

 

End


End file.
